On the Cusps of the Wind, I Hear Your Voice
by Verassi
Summary: Regardless of space, time and circumstances, people who are destined to be together will always find one another. Maybe not in this time, not in this life, but someday, they will find each other and when they do, they can finally be complete.


AN: Izumomo is a valid ship, fight me. I wrote this for a friend who loves Izumomo and I kinda really love the whole soulmate, reincarnation thingy so this is my take on it

Shout out to Rzen, for being amazing

I hope ye all enjoy :DD

* * *

His breaths were shallow and shaky as he struggled to take in oxygen.

Blinking sluggishly, his vision hazy, he took in his surroundings. Ash fell gently like black snow. Broken glass lay shattered by his side, splintered wood littering the ground beside him. His body was at an awkward angle, and he could no longer feel his legs.

Warm red liquid pooled around him, bleeding into his green hair and staining it brown.

This was it, he knew that.

He _wasn't_ okay with it.

He struggled to move, his body spasming out in pain as he shifted his position. Still, he tried to move, even when the pain became unbearable. There was something he had to do; there was still someone he had to see, one last time.

He hissed in pain as his stomach exploded in agony, blood drenching his suit a dark red. Squeezing his eyes shut, he fell back on the ground, body going limp.

He couldn't move; his body unable to perform the simple tasks now. Tears, from pain and misery, began to pool at his emerald eyes.

Stifling a cry of pain, he turned his eyes to scan his surroundings. He was in a building—a church—when the bomb detonated. It had come from above, tearing the roof apart as it descended on them. Wood, burning and charred, was left to dangle from the ceiling of the chapel. Stained glass lay shattered around him, a pristine rainbow of light reflecting fire into the building as smoke and ash descended.

He wheezed, having inhaled a small bit of the ash that encompassed the air now. Everything was hazy, but he could make out the limp figures of everyone in the pews. Suits and dresses soaked with blood, charred with fire.

What had once been the sound of cheers, was now replaced by screams of horror.

His breath hitched.

With haze filled eyes, he turned his head, wincing as the pain increased, to look into horror stricken gray eyes.

Even in chaos, he couldn't help but be stunned by her beauty.

Her voluptuous dark hair splayed out as she lay quietly on the floor, staring at him with a mixture of fear and desperation.

"Momo," he rasped, barely able to form the words.

Recognition and relief flooded her gray orbs, "Izuku," she returned the gesture, moving her arm to reach him.

He forcibly moved his arm, gritting his teeth as the exposed flesh grated on the splintered wood of the chapels floor, until it clasped her own.

Tears could be seen in her eyes, but Izuku could only gaze at her, transfixed by the delicate beauty that lay hidden in her moon colored orbs, glistening like stars with tears.

He could feel the fire behind his eyes, tears of his own demanding to be released. He took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down, but failing miserably. He could feel the blood loss at work now, his eyes grew heavy. He was so… so tired. The blood loss was too drastic, his injuries too grave; he was dying. He closed his eyes once more, content with having the last image he saw be Momo.

"Izuku," he was snapped out of his stupor by the urgent voice of his fiancee—no, she was his wife now, "you have to stay with me."

Blinking sluggishly, he gazed at her, a halo of light surrounding her being, "Did I ever tell you how remarkably beautiful you are." he asked unexpectedly. He wasn't sure why he had said it, but in this moment he needed her to know it. He feared that if he didn't say it now, she may never hear it again.

He heard a shuffling noise, which he realized, much too slowly, was Momo moving closer to him. Her flowing white dress was now grayed with ash and ripped at the edges.

A soft, warm hand was placed on his cheek, the tenderness of the touch was enough to jar him from the recesses of his slowly dying mind. "I love you," he whispered, "I love how, even now, with blood and grime marring your face. You are the most radiant angel I have ever laid eyes on." He needed her to know this, before he died.

He felt more than saw the tears falling from her eyes. "Izuku, you-you have to stay with me. You can't die—not now," she was shaking her head, her ebony hair moving with her.

"I-I," he coughed, "I'm sorry…" he looked around vaguely, eyes not really seeing anything anymore, "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said our wedding was going to be explosive…" he chuckled weakly, but it quickly turned into a fit of wracking coughs as blood bubbled up his throat and flowed over his parted lips.

Her cries grew hysterical at that. "This isn't the time for joking!" she cried out to him, hand, still clasped with his, squeezing his tightly. "You you said we'd be together forever, you can't-you can't—" Her voice broke, cracking at the seams, "You said we'd be together forever. You promised," she whispered.

"I did," he whispered back, voice breaking. He swallowed thickly, fire burning his throat. He could tell his time was up, the injuries he received had been serious. His time was up, but he needed to console Momo. He needed her to be okay.

"Momo, I…" he slowly blinked, the action taking more energy than he had, "I love you now and forever. Our forever was cut short… I'm," he couldn't say the words, but she nodded in understanding, "But I love you now, and I'll continue to love you forever, no matter where you are, no matter when. I will always be with you. I promise." His voice had been steady, but he no longer had the strength to continue talking.

His eyes went glassy.

His hand went limp in her own.

His chest no longer heaved for breath.

His heart no longer pumped blood through his veins.

He was gone.

Momo wept for her husband. She wept for the love of her life, who was lost much too early in this cruel world. She wept while the world remained at war.

When she no longer had any tears to weep, she continued to stare at his still form, hoping—praying—that his chest would once again rise and fall in time with hers. She longed for him to come back, she longed to no longer be alone.

"I love you," she whispered as she set her lips on his forehead for the last time. The kiss was soft, gentle, and she yearned for it to last longer than it did. "I will always love you, I promise." She whispered back.

She silently took the ring from his finger and put it on her hand, a symbol of her devotion to him. With a steely calmness, Momo rose from her spot, glancing once at the form of her newly deceased husband, before steading her nerves and walking down the aisle.

It wasn't a walk that was ever meant to be taken alone.

* * *

She set her gaze ahead, not daring to look behind her. Smoke rose steadily, a storm of black clouds that spit ash and scratched at the air with fiery claws. Rot and decay filled the air, screams drowned out by gun fire as she limped forward.

Wearily, her cold gray eyes set their sights on the desert that now lay ahead. It had once been flourishing with life and people, but now, nothing but sand remained; a harsh landscape carved through war torn years.

Today had once been a day of joy and communion, now it was just another day of tragedy. On her left hand she wore two rings, a symbol of her undying love. Her tears had all but dried up.

As she walked forward, her dress, once a pure white, now stained by blood and ash, billowed gracefully in the wind. She walked through the crossfire, uncaring of her own mortality. Her reason for life had been taken from her.

Wind carried the scent of blood and death on its tail, the smell lingering, drenching her in the awful pungent smell. As the wind raced by, entangling itself in her dark, ash covered hair, there was a familiar voice that rang out, intermingling with the wind.

Her breath halted.

Her eyes filled with tears.

She knew this voice. She had heard it many times before.

It couldn't be him though… he was gone. She had watched the light fade from his eyes, the last breath heave from his chest—she had seen it all.

This couldn't be his voice because _he_ was dead, and yet it was painstakingly familiar.

She followed the wind, entranced by it's haunting cry.

She could hear the cries from around her, cries of families dying, of bombs detonating on innocent civilians, but all of it was drowned out by the wind. She followed it to the road.

The road was broken now, cracked and fire was brewing on the sidelines. She cared not for the dangers the open road led her to.

She ignored it when she heard soldiers shouting at her, telling her to go to safety. She needn't heed the warning of man when she was following the voice of something far more powerful. She followed the wind, slowly at first, walking in a trance. Her wedding gown flowed behind her elegantly, the silk threads that framed her figure so perfectly danced in the wake of the explosions.

Someone ordered her to stop; she did not.

Something went off by her side, a loud explosion. The wind halted in its sprint.

She felt nothing, ringing filled her head and warmth spread around her side. Hesitantly she gazed down to see red staining the white. She looked up, and her breath stalled.

Two eyes connected, and worlds shattered.

Time paid them no mind as it swept by. They were frozen in a trance; shadowed gray met forest green, the two colors mingling until they were one and the same.

Standing before, but not, was her love, her life. He was there, but he wasn't.

He looked so weary, so lost, his green eyes searching in her for something that she couldn't give. Something haunted flashed across his eyes before he disappeared altogether, almost like a mirage; the wind continued on its journey through the endless desert, the neverending nothingness that laid before it.

Her eyes filled with tears. She fell to her knees unbidden, her unchecked wound having taken over her ability to stand. Her own eyes grew glassy, and her breathing was sluggish.

"I love you," she whispered, mirroring the words he had said to her, "I will always love you. I promise."

Her body fell limp, just another corpse on the sands.

* * *

The wind lamented in the night, a haunted tune that spoke of loss and mourning. It danced through the sky, echoing in every crevice that it could find.

The moon casted a pale light, sullen and bleak, on the barren landscape. The wind followed the light, searching; it scoured endlessly for someone to hear its cry, to understand its misery, but among the desert, there was no solace. Sand, frozen by the nights frigid temperature, chased after the wind, hoping to relieve the winds sorrow, but it failed to console the wind. Stars, small specs of blue and red that burned for eternities before yielding to the night, stared down uncaringly unto the desert. They watched and waited, knowing the wind would never find fulfillment, but never interfered.

Every once in a while the sand would shift, not from the wind that raced through the land, but from a creature. A scorpion, once nestled in the warmth of the sand, poked its head out to gaze at the night sky—endless streaks of light flashed across the night sky, reflecting in the scorpion's beady eyes. Galaxies far away, and nebuli unknown to the creature floated into view, the heavens sparking life into the unbeknownst arachnid.

The harsh wind blew through, bringing on bouts of frozen air that startled the scorpion back into hiding. It could not comprehend the sorrow in the winds voice, and so the wind cast it aside.

Through miles of desert, the wind raced, carrying the lament on its tail the entire way, hoping someone would understand.

The night ended, and with it, the stars turned their gaze away from the world, the moon went back into hiding while the sun broke through the horizon. Pastel pink mingling with a deep cobalt blue until eventually fading into clear cerulean blue of the morning sky.

Morning mist ghosted through the air, dispersing as the wind tore through it. As the sun rose so did the temperature. The heat blistered the ground, causing coyotes and jackrabbits to hide in the little shade that rocks or caves provided. The snakes basked in the heat, savoring every spike of fire that encompassed the air around them.

The wind cared not for the heat of the day, nor the cold of the night, it simply wished to convey its message in hopes that someone would answer it.

The mountains in the distance grew steadily in size as the wind forced itself forward, seizing the ground in a maelstrom of dust. Burnt sienna formed dust clouds in its wake as the wind stormed forward.

The day bled out, twilight having risen as the sun set, another day gone where the wind cried its mournful melody, a tune filled with a sorrow no one could answer. Still, the wind persisted, determined to find the meaning behind this lament.

As the moon took stage in the heavens, a crooked smile that was broken by clouds that cascaded through the sky. Coyotes cried to the moon, their lament not nearly as powerful as the cry the wind carried. The wind searched and searched, desperately racing against the sky, for that _something_ that would ease its pain.

This lament was not the winds lament, and yet the wind has carried it for so long now that it could not bear the thought of being without it. Silently, as if praying, the wind hoped it would never find what it was searching for.

There was a promise laiden deep within that lament, a promise the wind had carried for centuries, a promise that was meant to be kept.

* * *

Weary green eyes gazed upon the desert bleakly, an ancient despair flickering in and out of the emerald orbs.

The traveler sighed, before standing up from the rock in which they had sat. They were tired from their journey, and knew not where they were going, but still, they persisted.

The setting sun offered a coolness to sift through them as they started to walk, their boots worn from days of traveling through the rustic sand. They took a step forward, the sand sifting to make room for their person. To their right, a snake quickly burrowed in the sand, it's sun soaked scales easily penetrating the softened dirt around it.

They started to walk forward, their destination unknown. They were searching for something… Something they had lost a long time ago... Something they couldn't be without.

The desert was calm, the moon shone dimly overhead, masked by clouds and gleaming down at them with a painful smile. There was something sad lingering in the moon's light, a secret that mustn't be told to anyone.

They took a step forward, but stopped once they heard the cry of a coyote. They took a moment to listen to its howl. They found themselves resonating with the coyote, understood its pain for some unknown reason, and found themselves encapsulated by its mournful lament. Something painfully familiar tugged at their chest; they paused for a moment in their listening and clutched their chest with their hand. The moment was gone as quickly as it came.

Two eyes pierced the night as they looked forward, staring into the unknown with bland curiosity. The stars, as bright and fierce as ever, glared down at them with an uncaring gaze. Sighing, the traveler turned their head from the sky and focused on what lay ahead.

A wind stirred from nowhere, bringing with it an unknown warmth that spread throughout their being. Something within them sparked—this wind was familiar.

On the cusps of the wind, the traveler heard a mournful wail. In its clarity, they recognized the cry that followed the wind. It was painfully familiar, though they had never heard it before. It ignited an old flame within them, warming their senses. For a moment, they stopped and everything stilled.

The wind continued to carry its cry long past them—they stood, in the middle of the desert, entranced by some unknown force that had erupted with the wind. The wind did not wait for them, it did not stop; the wind continued to race through the air, uncaring of who heard its cry.

The traveler took a shaky breath, unsure of themselves, before chasing after the wind.

The wind held many secrets, the traveler knew that, but this time, they were determined to understand what that cry had been, where it had come from, why it had travelled on the wind, and… why it had felt so familiar.

The traveler had no place chasing the wind—the wind could run for miles without letting up in its tirade once, while man was prone to exhaustion and had to rest.

Still, the traveler persisted.

By daybreak, when the sun had peaked out from the horizon, fanning out waves of heat onto the desert land, the traveler had grown weary.

The wind was long gone, having outran them in strides, taking with it its familiar cry. The traveler longed to hear that cry again—it had been so… familiar. They had heard it before, that voice that lamented in the wind.

Whose voice was it?

It was the only question the traveler felt they _must_ know the answer to.

So, they continued to persist forward.

Night had began to descend upon the desert, and the traveler grew tired, in need of rest. A midnight sky, smeared with a lustrous velvet red that spanned for infinities across the sky, speckled with stars that twinkled in a hypnotic display of unity and grace. The moon was absent, having hidden behind a curtain of clouds, drenching the desert in complete darkness.

The traveler, entranced by the sky, sat down for the night. They drank in the mystified beauty of the eternal night, watching as the stars fell, white flashing across twilight.

The traveler fell asleep, lulled into a dream, a memory, that they could not recall.

 _Midnight hair fell down, framing an angelic face. Dark, mysterious gray eyes filled with wisdom shone brightly in the night. Soft lips played out in a simple smile. Pale skin, ghosted by the wind, reflected like porcelain._

 _Her beauty was simple, an elegance that lingered in the way she held herself. He looked at her and perfection stared back at him, steely gray eyes holding nothing but passion and longing in them when her gaze focused on him. A white dress flowed down her frame, the simple white dancing with the wind in an stunning display of regality and dignity._

 _The image shattered._

 _Within the cracks he could see blood splattered across her pristine face, red marring the soft skin in streaks. Tears were falling down here face, glassy eyes that shone like marbles stared vacantly ahead. They no longer held the light and wisdom of centuries within them, instead, bloodshed and misery was reflected in the ghostly pale gray orbs. Her hair, once a shimmering display of midnight was splayed out across her face, tiny droplets of red staining the now dull locks._

 _Screams echoed in the background, smoke and fire rising up behind where she lay, frozen, unmoving… dead._

The traveler woke up in a daze, the first rays of light fanning out among the desert air, painting the sky in a soft pink that blended into purple, that was inevitably washed out by the impossible blue that stretched across the mass majority of the sky.

The dream had left them feeling jarred, unable to make sense of the images they had seen. The woman… she had been so, so familiar, and yet, he had never seen her before in his life. Ebony hair that swayed with the wind, and eyes so sharp they cut right through him. A haunting beauty that had entranced him. The traveler was sure that they were important to them, had meant something to them…

Without realizing it, tears had begun to fall.

Getting up, the traveler prepared for another day of endless wandering, searching for something that was just out of their reach. The burning desert sun scorched the sand as they walked. The clouds had all run away not daring block out the eternal fire the sun offered.

Vultures had made their presence known, calling out in the infernal heat of the land. They circled the sky, their piercing gazes focused on the creatures that traversed the sand.

The traveler persisted, sand burning feet and heat blistering skin. There was no cover, no shelter for the traveler, only the few items they had one them. They knew not how long that had been travelling, perhaps they had always been traveling, never stopping. They could no longer recall when they had started their search, nor did they have a clue as to what they were searching for, only that they were searching, searching for… something.

Eventually, the air around them stirred. A wind, carrying the same lament could be heard. The traveler followed it. They came across a road, green eyes sparking with recognition before it passed, leaving them with only the barest trace of a memory.

They took a step onto the road, the pavement old and cracked, dust and sand covering most of it. It could barely be discerned as a road, but the traveler knew instantaneously that this road was important—it lead somewhere… familiar.

The road was long and barren, no signs of life anywhere, but still, the traveler followed it. It would lead them where they needed to go.

For miles the road offered nothing but endless mystery, a road leading nowhere.

Then, all too suddenly, their eyes caught a flash of gray. They stared at a beautiful women, her dark hair, speckled with ash and blood, framed her face in elegance and beauty.

She was wearing a dress that had at one point been white, but was now dirtied by blood, darkened by ash and tattered at the ends. In all the chaos that surrounded her, the beauty and calmness she radiated was like a halo, shining brightly and vividly in the dullness around her.

Their eyes only met briefly, but they were so familiar. The traveler longed to see her again, understand who she was, but the recognition never came. Her eyes went glassy, the red that stained her gown only grew as she stared at him vacantly.

Her image was gone too quickly, not but a mirage in the desert. Yet, he still felt a tug at his heart when he thought of her. The words 'I will always love you, I promise' were poised at the travelers lips, but never left. They weren't sure why those words came to mind, but they felt right; they felt familiar.

Without knowing why, the traveler found themselves grasping at the air, trying to find her again. She had been so familiar, he longed to see her again, understand her.

She had looked to be walking through fire, a war waging in the background, but there hadn't been a war in this land for at least a century. Whatever they had seen, it couldn't have been real… and yet, the traveler _needed_ to see her again. They couldn't explain it, but they knew, if they saw her again, they would find what they had been looking for; she held the answers the traveler had longed to know.

The wind returned, its lament still ringing loudly in the travelers ears. The wind ran forward in a surge of energy. The traveler persisted after it once again…

Night fell, the moon gazing down at them, serenity and peace residing in their bones at the knowledge.

They came across a town, old and abandoned. It had been like that for quite some time, tumbleweeds being the only residents of the broken shambles that remained. It was here, among the wreckage and ruin of this ancient city, that the wind halted, and the traveler knew they would find the answer to the question they had been longing after for so long now.

* * *

She was restless, staring vacantly at the desert that stretched endlessly before her eyes. Her gray eyes calculative as she took a tentative step forward. She didn't know where she was going, but something compelled her to go, to leave her home, and search for what has been missing her entire life.

A wind, last night, had come and carried on it a cry—it had been so, _so_ familiar, almost as though _she_ had been the one to release it. It was crazy, she thought, and yet, she couldn't get the cry out of her head.

So she had risen early, earlier than even the sun, and left.

She walked endlessly as the sun crawled through the sky, glaring down at her, sending heat down in waves.

As she walked, the sand sifting between her boots, a low hiss could be heard. She turned her eyes to her side to see a rattlesnake lying in wait a mere two meters from her. She stifled her shock, remaining as quiet as possible, slowly backing away.

The snake hissed, its scales of brown and tan reflecting the sun dully. Its rattler shook, the only sound that could be heard for miles, yet all she saw when looking at the snake was sorrow.

Woe unto this beast, she thought, who has traversed this desert in solitude, finding comfort in none, and burrowing in the sand to hide from the frigid coldness of its homeland at night. She saw its fangs, dripping with venom that she wished to stay in the reptilian creature.

The wind howled, bringing her attention to its cry rather than the snake, who sat poised, ready to strike, but never committing to the action.

She left the snake in peace, instead following the cry that had settled with the wind.

She had to find the source of this voice, it called to her in ways she had never thought possible. It was a cry that demanded to be heard in its sorrow and despair.

For miles she continued, mindful of her steps as to not disturb the wildlife.

The sun had fallen low in the sky, coloring it in a dusted purple that glowed pink at the edges. Stars had started to announce their presence in the night sky. She stopped, for just a moment, to admire the twinkling lights that burned so brightly, yet so far away. She admired their dedication for bringing light—light that was from the past, with how far they travelled to get to this night sky.

Briefly, she wondered, if what she was searching for was under this same sky, or if it, too, was somewhere lost in time, a longing from the past that haunted her to this day. She sighed, not wishing to listen to her thoughts any longer. What she was searching for was lost on her, but still, she needed to know.

The wind, she knew, held the answer.

That night she dreamt.

 _Crystalline green eyes stared at her, filled with passion and love. Freckles danced across cheeks, and a dorky smile adorned his face. There was something deeper in his smile than just passion—when she looked at him, everything else faded away._

 _Green curly hair fell over his face, and he went to swat it away, but she stopped him. She liked him like that, with his dorky smile and soul filled eyes. Looking at him like this, she had no doubt in her mind that she was in love._

 _His smile faded, a loud crashing noise penetrated the stillness. At first nothing was disturbed, then all at once her world tilted. She was on the ground, something wet and sticky dyed her hair._

 _Smoke and ash filled the scene. What had been a joyous occasion had been turned into a nightmare. The despair was tangible in the air as she searched for those green eyes, needing there resilient glow to calm her._

 _What she saw was his limp form, with a grievous wound on his side, blood pooling around him, and dazed eyes glancing about._

 _When their eyes met, she knew this was the end. She called out to him, a name coming forth that she hadn't heard before, but felt right, "Izuku."_

She jerked awake suddenly, tears having stained her face as she slept. The name, _Izuku,_ still on her lips. She sat, staring dazedly at the night sky for hours.

By the next dawn, when the sun had barely creeped above the horizon, she continued her journey. It was long and perilous, the sun beat down on her relentlessly, but she brushed it off, her need to follow the wind stronger than her doubts.

By midday, she stumbled upon a road.

She noticed how it was cracked and broken. It was familiar, in a sense. She had walked this road before… not in this lifetime, but many centuries ago, she had walked down this road.

The thought startled her, and yet… she couldn't bring herself to deny it.

With a newfound hope she set her sights forward and followed the road.

The sun was resting on the horizon, a vivid orange stretching out among the desert. The moon rose high in the sky, gazing down at her with serenity and peace.

The ruins of a town came into view. Her heart stopped.

A memory flashed by her. _Walking away from the church, blood stained dress and heartbroken eyes. A shot in the air. An explosion. Ringing. Blood… death. Her death. She had died._

Her breathing hitched. She remembered _everything_.

Izuku. The wedding. Izuku. The war that raged so many years ago. The church. The explosion. Izuku. Blood. Death. _Izuku._

She grew frantic. Her heart was beating faster now.

That hadn't been in this life… this time. The war that ravaged these lands had happened centuries ago, leaving it a barren desert. Yet, the feelings were strong, resolute; those feelings were _hers._

She started to walk faster, searching through the rubble for anything. She wasn't sure what she thought she would find, but the name _Izuku_ became a mantra for her. She needed to find him. She needed to see him, be with him. She needed to know this was real, that he was _real._

She called out to him, "Izuku!" Her cry desperate and solemn.

* * *

The traveler froze when they heard a cry ring out from beyond their line of sight. It had been the same as the one the wind carried, but this time, the wind hadn't been the one to bring forth this voice.

It called out a name familiar and ancient. A name they hadn't heard in years.

The voice had called to them by name.

Izuku's eyes searched frantically for the source. A memory crossing his eyes. _Two piercing gray eyes. Long luscious ebony hair, curled over to one shoulder. A name. A question. A simple two words that sealed his fate: I do. Cheers. A kiss. A declaration of love, 'I love you. I always will, I promise…' Momo. An explosion. Pain. Two desperate eyes gazing into his. Pain… loss. Death._

He stopped. Her name on his lips. The memories had jarred him. They felt so real, so vivid… but he had never experienced them in this life. Not this life. And yet, they were unmistakingly his.

He called out, desperation and hesitance in his voice, "Momo?"

He heard his name called out again, closer this time. He ran forward.

He ran, searching every crevice for the voice, for _her._ This is what he had been searching for, he knew it. The wind had led him here, had told him of her lament for him, her mourning.

His feet took him to the remains of a church, its stained glass reflecting in the moonlight mysteriously.

He froze, and turned his gaze to the road beyond him.

She stood, frozen, her ebony hair pulled up in a ponytail, one strand of hair falling to frame half her face. Two moonlight pools of molten gray stared at him, transfixed.

It all came back to him then, the memories all fell into place. He had no doubt that she was the one thing he had been missing all his life. Her eyes stared intently at him, recognition flooding the gray orbs.

"Izuku."

"Momo."

They had said it at the same time, and both flustered a little, before falling into laugh that turned into tears.

"It's you," he began, unable to find the words to express the turmoil that his emotions had fallen into.

"It's me," she answered, tears having fallen unbidden down her face.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he wiped his own tears away, the memories of times spent together still coming to mind, "I made a promise to you a long time ago."

She looked at him intently.

Those eyes were familiar, not from this life, not from this time, but those gray eyes were the same ones he had fallen in love with years ago, lifetimes ago.

He had found her once again, and this time he wasn't letting her go.

"I told you once that I would love you for forever," he gazed at her gray eyes, which now looked silver in the moonlight, with longing and passion, "I keep my promises."

They walked forward, toward an unknown destination, hands clasped together.

"I will always love you, Izuku." she smiled gently at him, before closing her eyes, leaning forward, and pressing her lips against his own.

He felt passion and desire in her kiss, it was deep, with a long seeded need in it. They parted only when they needed to breathe. She looked at him, her eyes shining brightly, almost glowing in the night air.

In this moment, everything fell into place. They no longer felt that something was missing in their lives, and all was calm. At last, they finally felt complete.

* * *

AN: I hope ye enjoyed this one-shot. I don't really know how I came to this idea, but I did and I am rather proud of this one. It's my first shot at romance so~


End file.
